Be With Me
by gugigi173
Summary: Apakah pria yang menikahimu adalah orang yang kau cintai? Sekuel dari 'Be With You'.
**Assassination Classroom (c)** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

.

.

 **Be With Me**

Rio gugup. Tapi tetap, senyum merekahnya tak kunjung menghilang, karena ini adalah salah satu hari paling berkesan dalam hidupnya. Hari dimana ini akan menjadi hari paling membahagiakan untuk setiap orang, menikah dengan orang yang kaucintai.

Atau mungkin, Rio tak benar-benar mencintainya?

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Rio." Sugino menggenggam tangan gadis—ralat, wanita itu erat. Ia turut bahagia dengan kebahagian teman lamanya itu.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga, jangan hanya pacaran saja," tukas Rio seraya melepas gengaman mereka.

"Kau ini, baru saja menikah, langsung sombong begitu," ujar Terasaka yang berdiri dekat mereka. Sugino dan Nagisa hanya tertawa hambar.

"Dimana sih, pengantin prianya?" Shiota Kaede mengedarkan pandangan, namun tak kunjung menemukan orang yang dimaksud. Rio tersenyum kecil.

"Ke toilet, kebelet katanya."

"Lama sekali, panggilan alam ya?" gerutu Hayami yang menggandeng lengan Chiba. Rio mengangkat bahu.

"Rio, boleh kan kan kalau aku makan banyak-banyak?" pinta Hara yang mendapat tatapan heran dari teman-teman kelas 3-E, diikuti tawa kecil Rio.

"Ambil saja, kalau bisa kamu bungkusi juga tidak apa-apa."

"Asyiik, kebetulan aku punya keresek bekas belanja kemarin," ujar gadis itu sambil melambai-lambaikan keresek, Rio dan teman-temannya _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Ya sudah, kita semua makan dulu, kalau sesi foto panggil ya Ri." Ucapan mantan ketua kelas 3-E diikuti anggukan teman-temannya yang mengerubuni mempelai wanita.

"Iya."

Rio tersenyum lebar, teman-teman lamanya satu persatu menuruni panggung menuju area makan.

* * *

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gumamnya kesal.

Sejak teman-teman lamanya datang dan memberi selamat padanya, suami barunya itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Pikiran Rio berubah ke mana-mana, karena ia terlalu sering berkhayal.

Bagaimana jika dia pergi karena sebenarnya tak serius menikahiku? Atau dia lari dengan wanita lain? Atau mungkin dia tewas di toilet, dan orang lain tak melihatnya karena pintunya tertutup rapat? Tidak, tunggu, bagaimana pembunuhan dengan pintu tertutup akan berjalan mulus? Bukankah artinya akan ada sidik jari di knop pintu? Ah, apa mungkin—

"Rio."

Panggilan cukup pelan namun masih bisa didengar itu mengenyahkan seluruh pikiran aneh Rio. Di depannya, berdiri seorang pria jangkung dengan jas hitamnya yang rapi.

"Ah, hei, lama tidak bertemu," ucap Rio agak gugup. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Selamat ya, aku tak mengira kau bakal mendahuluiku."

"Hehe, makanya cepatlah menikah."

"Tahun depan rencananya aku akan melamarnya."

"Oh, baguslah. Jangan lupa undang aku saat pernikahan ya."

"Ya."

Pria itu tertawa gugup, tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Rio sendiri menunduk, tak berani menatap kedua manik itu.

"Eh, dimana sih suamimu?" tanya pria itu.

"Sedang ke toilet," jawab Rio enteng, kedua matanya masih tak berani menatap wajah orang di depannya.

"Ya sudah, nanti aku sapa dia jika bertemu."

"Ya."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Rio tak ingin mengatakan apapun, pria itu juga—sepertinya.

Rio tersenyum kecut. Di hatinya masih ada rasa kecewa. Janji yang pernah ia dan pria itu buat tak pernah ditepati. Hubungan mereka sendiri kandas setahun yang lalu.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Rio."

"Kau juga, Karma."

Pria itu menunduk. Rio tersenyum lemah.

Seharusnya mereka berdualah yang berdiri di panggung itu, kenapa justru Rio bersanding dengan orang lain? Kenapa pria itu—Karma, hanya datang sebagai tamu undangan?

 _'Tentu saja Rio, dia bukan kekasihmu lagi_ _._ _'_

"Hei, kekasihmu sudah menunggumu dari tadi lho," ujar Rio menunjuk perempuan berambut hitam sepunggung di bawah panggung.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kita mau makan dulu ya, dah."

"Dah."

Karma menuruni tangga, mendekati kekasihnya yang cantik. Rio melihatnya dengan tatapan nanar, hatinya kembali sakit ketika Karma menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis itu, lalu keduanya tertawa bahagia.

"Haha, bagaimana mungkin aku sampai tak mampu mengucapkan janji pernikahan, bahkan sampai ragu ketika suamiku sendiri hendak menciumku?"

 _'—ini semua karena dirimu, Karma.'_

Rio sedikit menangis. Padahal sudah ia tahan sejak tadi, tapi kenapa air matanya tetap jatuh? Cepat-cepat Rio menyekanya karena tak mau merusak riasan wajahnya.

Tidak, sebenarnya karena ia tak mau suaminya melihat dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Lama!"

Rio mengembungkan pipi kesal, karena lelakinya baru kembali setelah lima menit yang lalu ia berbincang dengan Karma.

"Maaf, perutku sakit soalnya—eh, kamu kenapa sayang?"

Dia bisa melihatnya, mata Rio yang berkaca-kaca. Pria itu hendak menyentuh kelopak matanya, namun tangannya ditepis pelan oleh Rio.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Rio tahu kedua mata itu menatapnya khawatir ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

Pria itu sesungguhnya tahu, karena ia berpapasan dengan Karma sebelum naik ke panggung. Ia tahu, Rio merasa sangat kecewa saat ini.

"Eh, kita ikut makan yuk!"

Kedua mata pria itu berbinar, karena ia tak betah lama-lama dalam situasi canggung seperti itu. Ia menggenggam erat tangan putih nan halus milik wanita itu, menariknya untuk mengikutinya.

"Hiro?"

Mereka berhenti. Rio merasakan tangan kekar itu semakin erat mengenggam tangan miliknya.

"Sekarang, kau milikku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sampai kapanpun, Naka—bukan, Maehara Rio."

Pria itu menatapnya tajam. Penuh keseriusan, namun sarat kelembutan. Ucapannya serius, Rio ingin menangis dibuatnya.

Tidak, pria ini sudah berulang kali mengatakan 'kau milikku', tapi ini pertama kalinya Rio merasa tersentuh. Saat sepupu jauhnya ini mengajaknya menikah untuk melupakan masa lalunya, disaat itulah hatinya baru bisa terbuka untuk orang lain.

 _'Dia sudah berjuang keras untukmu, Rio.'_

Perlahan, senyumnya mengembang, seolah beban hidupnya menguap bersama udara, seolah ia adalah wanita paling bahagia di dunia.

"Iya!"

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga dengan tanpa mengendurkan genggaman di tangan. Pasangan pengantin itu disambut semua orang di bawah sana, yang turut merasakan kebahagiaan keduanya.

* * *

 _"Tidak apa, kau bisa belajar mencintaiku saat kita menikah nanti, Rio."_

 _"Kau yakin, Hiroto?"_

 _"Kenapa tidak? Biarkan aku mengulanginya." Hiroto berlutut dengan satu kaki. Tangannya membuka kotak kecil yang ia rogoh dari saku celananya, menunjukkan isinya kepada gadis di depannya. "Nakamura Rio, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

 _Tangis gadis itu pecah dalam pelukannya. Maehara Hiroto tak kuasa menahan air matanya ketika mendengar tangis pilunya._

 _"Aku mau."_

 **-FIN-**


End file.
